


Melodic Memories {Julian x Reader}

by Late_Nights_In_Devildom



Series: The Arcana One-Shots [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Song Lyrics, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late_Nights_In_Devildom/pseuds/Late_Nights_In_Devildom
Summary: (Y/N) plays a song on the piano - one that brings Julian back to a forgotten memory between them.
Relationships: Apprentice & Julian Devorak, Apprentice/Julian Devorak, Julian Devorak & You, Julian Devorak/Reader, Julian Devorak/You
Series: The Arcana One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804669
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Melodic Memories {Julian x Reader}

_Wise Men Say_

_Only Fools Rush In_

The notes played on the piano so beautifully rang out in the empty salon, only a single soul within the room. She's seen Nadia play on it before - when she first came to the palace in fact - but never dared to touch it herself. Though today when (Y/N) wondered the halls aimlessly, something in her mind tugged her towards the instrument. From then on it was all her mind and heart doing the work.

_But I Can't Help_

_Falling In Love With You_

Julian walked around the palace himself in search of his lover, the faintest of smiles plastered on his face at just the thought of her. Anybody in Vesuvia would be able to take one look at him and easily tell he was head over heels for (Y/N). As the doctor passed a door, the clear sound of the first few piano notes could he heard. At first he payed no mind, figuring that The Countess was indulging herself.

That was until Julian heard that melodic voice sing the words that accommodated the song.

_Shall I Stay?_

_Would It Be A Sin?_

_For I Can't Help_

_Falling In Love_

_With You_

All at once it struck the male deep - he'd know that song anywhere. After all, it was sung to him once upon a time.

Slowly he crept into the room, the sight of (Y/N) sitting tall with the sun's rays coming in through the window, illuminating ever gorgeous aspect of her filled his vision. Nothing else mattered at the moment, nothing else could be seen or heard - only her.

_Like A River Flows_

_Surely To The Sea_

_Darling So It Goes_

_Somethings Are Meant To Be_

(Y/N) hadn't seem to realize that Julian was in the room with her, still too absorbed in playing the black and white keys, fingers gliding gracefully across them. Her lips parted, ready to sing the upcoming lyrics, but something - or rather someone - beat her to it.

_Take My Hand_

_Take My Whole Life Too_

_For I Can't Help_

_Falling In Love_

_With You_

Her head snapped up so fast Julian was concerned for a moment that his lover would've given herself whiplash, but when her fingers continued to play, the red head smiled that familiar, charming smile. His feet took him up to the large instrument where he leaned himself on it's side, his grey eyes connecting with her (e/c) ones. He gave her a nod, a sign that the next line was her's.

_Like A River Flows_

_Surely To The Sea_

_Darling So It Goes_

_Somethings Are Meant To Be_

She started to slow down, the song coming to a close, and they finished it together - as one, harmonious voice.

_Take My Hand_

_Take My Whole Life Too_

_For I Can't Help_

_Falling In Love_

_With You_

_For I Can't Help_

_Falling In Love_

_With_

_You_

The silence that rang after was only filled with unspoken love, the way that they looked at each other specking volumes.

Finally, Julian spoke.

"You have beautiful singing Darling... how did you learn that song?" For a moment she hesitated, searching for the right words.

"I... I don't know. It just came to me..." (e/c) eyes broke the shared eye contact, instead tracing down to stare at her hands, as if doing so would bring her the answer. Julian continued to smile, he doesn't blame her for not remembering considering everything.

"Then allow me to enlighten you dear," he hooked a long, pale finger under her chin, bringing her face back up so they were looking at each other once more. "Once upon a time, you played this song to me, confessing your feelings for me. I decided to sing along, making it a wonderful duet between us. All because," he lent in, placing his lips on her's, pouring so much love and adoration into it.

When he pulled away Julian rested his forehead against her's, never once looking away from her sparkling eyes, "All because I felt the exact same way. I still do and I always will..."


End file.
